


Horbek Photo Collages

by ReBeL93



Series: My Photo Collages [5]
Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, During Canon, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Horbek, M/M, Modern AU, Mortal to God AU, Mortal to Immortal AU, Mpreg, Office, Office Uprising AU, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Total Rewrite AU, Zombie AU, Zombies, canon-divergence, god AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReBeL93/pseuds/ReBeL93
Summary: Horbek. Bek x Horus. Horus x Bek. Gods of Egypt (2016). Photo Collages and Fic Ideas.
Relationships: Bek/Horus (Gods of Egypt 2016)
Series: My Photo Collages [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Horbek

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Finally started making my own content for this rare as hell ship. I post my collages regularly to tumblr (racheld93) as I make them and this will be sporadically updated. Most of these are fics I hope to write one day, but if they inspire your own art or fic idea be sure to credit, tag, and ask permission. Enjoy!
> 
> With Love, R

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/612087263928729600)

Horbek edit #1: just a general collage of them.


	2. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horbek. Soulmate AU. Canon Divergence AU.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/612103189374861312)

Horbek edit #2: While Bek knows immediately what has happened when he steals Horus’s eye from Set’s vault, Horus doesn’t realize there is any change until much later when a stunned Hathor informs him his eye is multicolored.

Wherein when you touch your soulmate for the first time that body part changes colors.


	3. Mortal to God AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horbek. Mortal to God AU. Canon Divergence AU. Future Family Fluff AU.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/612163069706125312)

Horbek edit #3: Instead of letting Set overpower him, Bek crushes the vial of The Waters of Creation in his hand in order to let the waters flow into Set’s fire. Only the waters didn’t just quench the desert fire, they also mix into Bek’s blood from the cuts he received by crushing the vial and thus starting an impossible and painful transformation.

Wherein Bek becomes a God; the God of The Impossible - affiliated with good fortune, enduring courage, and astonishing luck - also known as the Magpie God and the Lord of Luck.

*with some domestic Future Family Fluff between Bek and Horus and their gaggle of children in the future*


	4. Established Relationship AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horbek. Pre, During, and Post Canon Total AU. Canon Rewrite AU. Established Relationship AU.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/612214181238800384)

Horbek edit #4: Wherein Bek and Horus were in a relationship before his coronation and some canon things change while others stay the same.


	5. Office Uprising AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horbek. Office Uprising AU. Modern AU. Zombie AU.

[ ](https://racheld93.tumblr.com/image/612671863230955520)

Horbek edit #5: Office Uprising AU wherein Bek is the slacker from accounting working on making his own video game during office hours while Horus is the goal oriented office HR manager and they work at a major weapons manufacturing firm.

When a disgruntled employee distributes contaminated energy drinks created by the military to the staff, it turns all of them into psycho uber-efficient murderous zombies - meaning Bek has to step up in order to survive, help his friends, and also find the cure for the contaminate so he can save the love of his life and maybe finally ask Horus on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr (racheld93)
> 
> Kudos and comments are love so tell me what you think!
> 
> With Love, R


End file.
